


Sweater Weather

by beautifulnow



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: 69ing, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/pseuds/beautifulnow
Summary: Anton gets really cold, Liam helps him warm up.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Zedd | Anton Zaslavski
Kudos: 13





	Sweater Weather

It’s freezing in LA. Anton should be used to cold winters, from growing up in Germany, but he’s just not. Maybe it’s the fact that all he has is briefs and an oversized sweater on but he can’t stop shivering, and getting up to put pants on is the last thing he wants to do. So, he shivers, pulling the sheets on to him tighter hoping that will be enough to warm him up. “Liam, turn the fireplace on” Anton says pouting at his boyfriend who’s sitting on the bed beside him, on top of the sheets not cold at all for whatever reason.

“Babe, the heater is already on just relax” he replies but gets up anyways starting up the fireplace in their room, to hopefully warm up his boyfriend. 

“You’re definitely exaggerating.” Liam laughs once the fire has started and he’s already back on his way to the bed beside Anton. “No I'm not! It’s freezing in here.” He says as he shivers under the covers, Liam leans across the bed to kiss his cheek reaching his hand under the sheets and putting his hand on his bare thigh. “Jesus, your hand is freezing!” Anton shouts moving his thigh away from Liam, “Well, maybe if you had pants on..” Liam chuckles, kissing him again.

“Yeah, well I don't feel like it because then I have to get up and if I get up, I'll just be even more cold.” He whines, and it makes liam smile thinking about how much he loves when his boyfriend whines about dumb things. “Why don’t you warm me up?” Anton says with a smirk on his face.

Liam lays on his back beside him stretching his arms out, wrapping an arm around Anton and bringing his head to his chest. “And how do you expect me to do that?” he asks, already knowing the answer but wanting Anton to say it. “Preferably with your dick.” He kisses Liams peck, hoping to get the answer he wants. “Is my dick a heat lamp now?” Liam jokes. “Yes it is, but your mouth works too, I’m not picky.” Liam smiles and pats his behind through the duvet, “Alright. Sit on my face then.” Anton looks up slightly surprised. “Really?” Liam hums and nods his head, to which anton rushes out an “Okay” wasting no time to remove himself from under the covers, and standing to slide off his briefs and sweater, but Liam stopped him.

“Leave your sweater on, wouldn't want you to get cold.” he’s teasing him and anton knows it, but doesn’t say anything in response, just gives him a knowing look, leaving his sweater on which liam laughs at but it doesn’t last because antons already on the bed his knees on either side of Liams head, ass in his face. 

“Look at you,” Liam says as he grabs the pillow beside him putting it behind his head so that he’s almost sat up to get a better angle. He then grabs Antons ass, squeezing it and spreading him open, leaning in further to softly bite antons cheek, causing him to moan quietly. Anton finds himself shivering again, but this time in pleasure when he feel liams tongue circling his hole, licking all around his rim, even going all the way down to his scrotum, then coming back up so that the tip of his tongue lightly penetrates Anton. He can see Liams already hard in front of him his boner peeking out through his sweats, he reaches forward,sliding his hands in Liams sweats taking his cock into his hands, squeezing it feeling satisfied by the groan Liam let out. 

Anton moves his head down as liam pulls away momentarily, lifting his hips up so anton can pull his sweats down, which he does quickly and desperately putting Liams cock all the way in his mouth. “Fuck.” Liam moans out as he tries to catch a view of him sucking him off. Anton messily bobs his head deep throating, moaning around it, Liams huge cock barely fitting in his mouth. 

Liam spanks him as an encouragement to keep him going, as anton begins deep throating him once again, letting his cock reach the end of his throat, while liam thrusts upwards helping him get it down further. Anton is grateful he doesn’t have a gag reflex or he knows he wouldn’t be able to take him the way he is right now. He lets liam thrust in a couple more times before popping his cock out of his mouth, and replacing it with a hand, stroking him slowly. 

“C’mon daddy i’m getting cold again.” He says teasingly as he wiggles his ass enough for Liam to get an idea of what he wants. Liam doesn’t speak, just leans forward and once again starts licking his rim, getting it wet, making anton moan wildly, moving his hips so that Liams tongue reaches all the areas anton wants. “mm fuck” he moans out as he sinks down onto Liams face letting his tongue fuck him with every jolt, as he rides his face. “ye-yes!” Anton shouts circling his hips on Liams face. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna suffocate me” Liam pants out, completely out of breath, grabbing antons ass as he lifts him away from his face. Anton faceplants onto Liams groin beside his cock, panting, and giggling. “Im sorry, it’s your fault for making me feel so good. So so good.” Liam hums at that, biting his lip. 

“Go get the lube. I’ll make you feel even better” He says, sending Anton off with his palm spanking him hard enough to leave a red mark, and making Anton moan. “Do that again and i’ll go.” Liam obeys spanking him even harder this time around.

“Go. I need to fuck you now.” 

“mm okay.” Anton says as he crawls off Liams body, and gets to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out the container of lube. He rolls onto his back, and lays beside Liam, who is now completely naked, and hands him the lube. 

“Get back up here, baby. Suck me off while I prep you.” Anton does as he’s told, his mouth on Liam, while Liam opens up the lube and squirts it directly onto his hole, that’s clenching with anticipation. Liam slathers the lube around his rim with his index finger before pushing it into his tight pink hole. Anton begins deep throating him making liam moan, desperate to get him prepped. He pushes a second finger in, thrusting in and out, scissoring him open, as Anton moans around his cock. He needs him. 

“Do you need another finger or are you ready?” Liam groans out. Anton pops off Liam's cock to respond, “No. im ready.” 

“Good. Now get on your knees.” Anton gets off Liams face sitting up beside him, holding Liams chest down when he tries to get up. He snatches the lube from beside Liam , popping the cap open and squirting it on Liams cock, slathering it on with his hand. “No, i’m gonna ride you.” He says as he puts his legs on either side of Liams hips, while Liam holds his cock up so that it’s aligned with Antons hole. 

Anton slowly sinks down on Liams thick long cock, moaning loudly as he does so. “oh fuck” he places his hands on liams chest to stabilize himself as he rides faster trying to hit his prostate, his sweater sleeves sliding down cover his hands because of his fast motions. Liam moans gripping Antons ass, while he thrusts up helping Antons movement’s. 

“fuck, baby you always look so good taking my cock.” Liam groans out, spanking him. Anton moans loudly mumbling out incoherent words, he leans down falling into Liams chest, kissing him softly. He’s hot now, his body heat, making him sweat, the soft material of his knit sweater sticking to his body. Liams hands slide under the sweater, caressing his back and keeping him close, as he thrusts into him roughly. 

“I need to take this off.” he moans out, sitting back up on Liams cock, as he violently removes his sweater throwing it on the floor beside them. “So much for being cold” Liam moans out, grabbing a hold of antons hips and turning him to lay on his back, so that he’s now on top of him, hammering his cock into Anton, who is moaning loudly beneath him.

Anton spits on his hand, wrapping it around his long forgotten cock, and pleasures himself as Liam finally begins hitting his prostate. “Li-am, daddy i’m so fucking c-close.” Liam continues thrusting into him roughly, holding his legs down onto Antons chest as he does so. “You’re so fucking tight.” Liam groans out when he feels Antons hole clenching around him. 

“Keep touching yourself baby you-you look so hot.” Liam says feeling himself on the edge as he watches Anton jack himself off, while taking his cock, sweat glistening down his body, making him look like a dream. 

Liam thrusts into him sloppily as he leans down kissing him passionately, pulling away to kiss down his jaw. “A-anton” He quietly moans into his ear as he nearly finishes inside him, continuing his thrusts, slower than before savoring the last of it, as Anton clenches around him moaning a quiet “Liam” as he cums in between their stomachs, while Liam finishes inside him simultaneously. 

He carefully slides out of anton, his cock softening as he does, while anton lays his legs down. He groans, laying his body on Anton not caring about the cum and sweat sticking in between them. Anton just wraps his arms around Liams torso, kissing the side of his head. “I love you. Thank you.” He says in between kisses.

“I love you too.” Liam replies quietly, as he kisses Antons collar bone. “Are you warm enough now?”

“Yes. I really was freezing.” Anton says a pout on his face despite Liam not being able to see it. Liam quietly laughs, but it’s muffled by Antons body. 

Liam pulls his body away from Anton, to look at him, and kisses his lips softly. “Even if you were cold, you were definitely exaggerating” He kisses him again before continuing, “you just wanted me to have sex with you.” He says a cheeky smile on his face.

“Maybe I did..” Anton, kisses Liam, a smirk on his face when he pulls away. “I think I need to be warmed up again, daddy.” 

“ Let's go again, in the shower.” 

“Lets go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it lmk in the comments! 😄


End file.
